First Time Mary Met John
by shallowz
Summary: First time Mary met John, truly hadn’t been a meeting at all, and initially she spent a few blissful minutes admiring his backside. Companion piece to First Time John Met Mary.


**Title**: First Time Mary Met John

**Author**: Shallowz  
**Fandom**: Supernatural  
**Rating**: All Audiences  
**Characters**: Mary, John (gen)  
**Warnings/spoilers**: Pre-series  
**Disclaimer**: Supernatural is not mine. No profit is being made … etc.  
**Summary**: See title, companion piece to "First Time John Met Mary".

Thanks to Harrigan for beta-ing.

----

First time Mary met John, truly hadn't been a meeting at all, and initially she spent a few blissful minutes admiring his backside.

Coverall sleeves were tied about a lean waist. His tight gray tank revealed a finely muscled back and satisfyingly broad shoulders. Those attributes tended to catch her attention. Interest grew when he straightened, stretching that long body to work the kinks out of his back.

Not that she wasn't grateful for the resulting actions, but what kind of car was causing him…oh…

Pfft, '69 Ford Mustang.

Mary couldn't help her inner Car Snob. Never could.

Her baby could take that wannabe any day.

Appreciation grew when he bent back over. She canted her head for slightly better view. Coveralls, in spite of their name, didn't hide everything. That was a very fine….

Mike interrupted that happy thought train as he came out of the garage wiping his hands on a grease rag.

"Hey, Mary, what can I do for you?"

"Afternoon, Mike. She's running rough. Do you have time to look?"

"Probably could get to her in about an hour. She sounded good when you came in, though."

Mary knew her car, knew Mike wasn't patronizing her, but he just didn't know her girl the way she did.

"Go ahead and start her up. We'll give her a listen." Mike said, stuffing the rag in his back pocket. "Hey, John, come over here a minute."

So his name was **_John_**. He turned, and Mary had the dazed realization that the front of **_John_** was every bit as fine as the back of **_John_**. Truly, men built like that should always wear dirty tanks with grease smeared all over their bodies.

It was knee melting.

Eyes met hers and she sort of lost her breath.

Those were really pretty eyes. And the polite smile made her wonder just what a genuine one would be like if this one threatened to knock her on her butt.

Mary slipped into the car, grateful to sit, and turned the key. Her attention returned to the engine. Sure, that nice rumbling purr was there, but it was like there was a hiccup. It didn't matter that the sound was slight. She wasn't imagining it, like her father claimed, saying she was overly obsessed with her car. There was a wrongness there and not to be tolerated. Her girl deserved better than that.

Mike was shaking his head a little. John, however, was still and focused as he looked down at the hood.

Oh yeah…Mary caressed the steering wheel. That was a good look for him. She wondered…

John looked at her.

No more wondering what it would be like to have that focus on her. It was very gratifying.

He made a motion for her to shut the engine off. Doing so, she slipped out of the car, and settled folded arms over the top of the driver's side door.

"Kind of a hitch, almost like a hiccup?" he asked.

Mary gripped the door hard. Mechanic **_John's_** voice and the question finished her. Heart dropping into her stomach with an agreeable thud, a knowing washed over her, and she was able to calm the chaos that this man created.

"Exactly." She grinned, feeling positively flirty. Huh. She normally didn't do flirty.

He nodded. "Timing chain is starting to go. How many miles on her?"

"Almost ninety thousand."

"Be about right for it."

She watched as one of those well shaped, tough looking hands came up to rub at his jaw, and wondered if greasy fingers should look that sexy.

No ring.

Mike just shrugged. "That'll take a day for sure."

"You have the parts?"

"Your grandpa made sure of it. We'll start tomorrow first thing."

Mary shut the car door. "I'll be back to pick her up at closing time. Otherwise, give me a call, and I'll come when she's ready."

"Good enough." Mike agreed. John smiled at her, and that answered the other question.

He'd better be single.

As she turned to leave, she saw John give the sleek black hood a gentle sweep of his hand, and that brought up a whole new question.

It didn't matter if she was wearing an old pair of jean shorts and tee shirt faded far past its former red into a dull pink. She put that extra swing in her hips because there was no mistaking the feeling of mechanic **_John's_** gaze.

And that was all good.


End file.
